Here Comes the Sun
by ZaleRayeEdwards
Summary: Viktoria and Draco dated in the past, only he left her for Pansy Parkinson. What happens when they become Head Boy and Girl and have to share a room? Will old flames rekindle, or will it be too much for them to handle?
1. New Beginnings

hi guys! (: here's a new story for you!! It's another Harry Potter, so please enjoy. It is a Draco // OC story, and hopefully be super awesome! The OC's name is Victoria, nicknames Vikki and Vik. so, read & review because i love you!!  
****DISCLAIMER **- i do not own Hogwarts, Draco, Pansy, or anyone else. If I did, Pansy would have died before she was even created. (: I only own Viktoria Becker, and her mother, father, and Alex.

* * *

"Vikki, let's go, it's not good for Head Girl to be late!" my mom yelled up to me.

"Mom, you know you don't have to come with me anymore." I replied as I walked into the kitchen. My mom and I are witches, you know, spell casting magic users? Yeah, that's us. (:

"I know, sweetheart. But you know that this is your last year, and it's not every day that your little girl graduates from Hogwarts." She answered, handing me a breakfast shake and French braiding my bright pink hair.

Hogwarts is the school for wizards and witches that I attend. You go until the end of your 7th year, because at 17 you are considered a legal adult.

"Alright, come on mom, let's get to the train station." I said, smiling as I grabbed my trunk and set it in the car.

"Oh, your father is going to meet us there; he'll probably have his girlfriend, try and be nice." My mom added as I straightened out my skirt and checking my lip piercings in the mirror.

"I will, if she will." I said simply. My father ran away with some lady that he met at work. I don't much care for her, and why should I? She has never done anything for me what-so-ever, and she gets to have a nice family with my dad, when he already has me! Ugh, she's stupid and I hate her.

My mother and I drove in silence the rest of the way to the train station. We got there, parked, and got a trolley for my things. As soon as we walked into the station, I saw my father. "Hi dad!" I said as we hugged. "Alexandra." I added to the women standing next to him. She was tan and blonde and young. She made me want to get sick.

"Vikki, I've told you to call me Alex." She replied, smiling. She began opening her arms for a hug, saw the look on my face, and put her arms by her sides and stopped smiling.

"Vik, let me help you get your things to the train." My father said, cutting me off before I could call her something else. My dad knew me all too well, even though he barely spent anytime with mom and I. He only spent Christmas with us, because he didn't like Alex's parents. They didn't much like him either.

"I'm sure we looked like an odd family, but whatever. We passed through the barrier and I quickly saw my Slytherin friends. I waved and put my stuff in a compartment. I got back off the train, hugged my father, glared at Alex, and hugged my mother. "Vikki, I want to give you something, it's from your father and I both." She handed me a little box. "Don't open it until you get to school. You'll love it." She smiled. "Okay, go!"

I kissed my mother's cheek and hopped on the train. "I love you!" I screamed to my family (well, except for Alex,) as I sped away from the train station for the last time.

I sat in my compartment and got out one of my Muggle sketch pads and began to draw the countryside. After a few minutes, a 1st year girl came to my door and knocked. "Come in." I said, putting my book on the seat.

"Miss Becker, Professor McGonagall would like to see you in the Head compartment at the head of the train." she said, shyly.

I looked at the little girl and smiled. "Thank you." I replied. I exited the compartment and walked up to the head of the train. On the way up there, Draco Malfoy met me in the hall.

"Oh, good. I thought I would have to be Head with that nasty Granger girl." He said as he held the door for me.

"Thanks." I said, smiling. We sat down in the compartment and waited for the Professor. Draco kept trying to say something, but he couldn't quite get anything out. I felt bad, because Draco and I used to be really close, but something happend and I'll tell you about it later.

She came in and sat down. "Hello Viktoria, Hello Draco." she said, smiling. I was one of the few people that ever saw her smile, because even though I was in Slytherin, I was one of her best students.

"Hello Professor McGonagall." We said in unison.

"As you both know, you two are the Head Boy and Girl. You will be the students that the others look up too. You need to be good examples. When we get to the school, you will need to show the 2nd through 7th years to the carriages, and you will need to direct the 1st years towards Hagrid."

"Yes, ma'am." We said in unison again. This time Draco looked at me though. I looked back at him with a questioning expression. He quickly looked away, and the Professor excused us.

"Why were you looking at me?" I asked as I headed back to my compartment.

"No reason," Draco answered, "I was actually just looking around the compartment."

"Oh, well see you later then." I said as we got to his compartment. I saw Pansy Parkinson in there and I wanted to puke. I hated her.

"Oh yeah, see you." He said, hardening his face for his 'friends.' Deep down, Draco was a sweetheart. No one knew, because I was the only person he ever opened up too. Well, except for maybe his mother, but his father had her so beaten, that Draco couldn't even talk to her anyomre because of it. His father is an ass.

We had dated in 3rd or 4th year, but he had left me for Pansy, since his dad wanted him too. Even though Draco hated her, he did what his father told him too, no matter what. That's why I hated Pansy, and why I don't really talk to Draco. I guess it's not really his fault, but it hurt so much. It left me depressed for months. I couldn't eat or sleep. It was bad.

When I got back to my compartment, I got out my sketch pad from 3rd year and didn't find what I was looking for, so I got out my 4th year one. I found the picture that I was looking for and wanted to cry. It was the only picture Draco had ever drawn. It was the two of us, holding hands and standing underneath the giant oak tree by the lake. It was the best drawing i had ever seen, it was the thing that made me pick art as an outlet. I was going to frame it and take it to the Muggle University with me.

Even though he broke my heart, Draco will always be my first love, my first real romance. And no matter how many times I say that I hate him, it will never be true. I will always love him.


	2. Learning to Accept

okay, here's chapter 2. it's filled with lots of talking and i own the two new OC's in here, Tara and Jason. so, read and review please! (:

* * *

Eventually the train began to slow and I knew we were coming to the station at Hogsmead. I put my stuff away in my trunk and got my messenger bag with my notebooks and sketch pads.

I saw Draco exit his compartment at the same time that he saw me. When he did, his face softened and my Draco, the artist and the romantic was looking at me. "Vikki!" he called down the hall to me.

"Hi Draco." I said as coldly as I could manage. Of course I was still mad at Draco for being a pussy, but I still loved him.

"What's that about?" he asked as he walked up to me. He looked hurt, but that was nothing compared to the way I felt when he broke my heart and left me depressed for months.

"I think you know what it's about." I answered, pulling up my fishnet stockings. That was the one thing I did to be myself, other than dye my hair bright pink and pierce my lips, I wore fishnets with my uniform. It wasn't really necessary since everyone already knew that I was a scene kid, but I did it all the same.

"Still!? Even though I told you a million times that I was sorry?" he asked taking my waist and turning me around to face him. His grey eyes took in my face as I began to answer.

"Yes Draco. Even though you tell me how sorry you are every time we talk. You don't know how badly you hurt me." I said, dislodging myself from his grip. I continued to walk down the hall to the end of the train.

"Vikki, I'm so sorry. That was the worst mistake I've ever made. Not even joining Voldemort was a bigger mistake!" he said walking behind me. "You were the only good thing in my life."

"Draco. . ." I started, but as soon as I turned around to say what I've always wanted to say, the doors opened and the children began to pour out of the train. "We'll talk later, when you can get some time away from Pansy." I finally said. I stepped out of the train and began to lead the 2nd through 7th years towards the carriages as Draco directed the 1st years towards Hagrid.

As soon as the last of the older students got into the second to last carriage, Draco came over and held the door for me. "Thanks." I said. We rode in silence up to the castle. "Have fun with Pansy." I said, giving him one last loving look before getting out of the carriage and walking in the Great Hall with my friend Tara, who was waiting for me.

Tara Walker has been my best friend since primary school. We were both overjoyed the summer we got our Hogwarts letters. "Vik, don't you think you're being too hard on him?" she asked after I had finished telling her what had happened on the train between Draco and i.

"I don't know Tata, would you be okay if Jason had broken up with you for someone else?" I asked her. Jason is her fiancé; they've been dating since first year.

"Okay, I guess I can see your point, but did you ever tell him how strongly you felt about him?" she said, thinking about it for a second. She and Jason had been inseparable since I introduced them 1st year, like Draco and I had been until he left me for Pansy.

"Are you kidding?! I was 14 years old! You aren't even supposed to know what love is at 14." I replied, sitting down at the Slytherin table.

"Well, maybe now that you're 17, you could tell him now." She suggested. I looked at her like she was stupid. "look, I'm just saying if you tell him now, it might not be too late for you to get him back."

"Do you really think so?" I asked, waving to Jason as he came over to sit with us. "Hey Jay." I said.

"Hi Vik!" he said, kissing my cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. I made Head Girl." I said, showing him my badge.

"That's awesome! Congratulations!" he said, high-fiving me.

"Thanks." I said, smiling. I looked up the table and saw Pansy all over Draco again. "Ugh, gross." I said nodding in their direction. I knew Draco didn't like it, but he had to pretend.

"Maybe you can be 'the other girl.'" Jason said picking up on the conversation. "You know, the girl who gets everything, including the ring, and then the guy?"

"I don't want to share though! I'm extremely jealous!" I replied.

"Hey, it was just an idea, think it over. It's either that or don't get the guy at all."

"Coming from the guy who was ready to propose the minute he saw his girl at 11 years old!" I said, jokingly. "And besides, if I was 'the other girl,' I'd be just like Alex, my dad's girlfriend."

"Oh my God, I completely forgot! I'm so sorry!" Jason said.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." I said. After the first years were sorted and Dumbledore gave his beginning of the year speech, he then dismissed everyone and Draco and I had to make sure that everyone got to their dorms alright.

As I was walking down the dungeon steps to the Slytherin dorm, I was stopped by Professor Snape. "Miss Becker, I need to see you in my office."

"Yes, sir." I said as the rumor from last year began to run through my head again. Last year, people were saying that 7th years were called into his office and then they fooled around with him. I knew better though, seeing as Severus Snape is my godfather.

"Snape was my mother's best friend at school, and then he helped us out a lot when my dad left. We walked into his office and he shut the door. "What's going on Sev?" I asked, sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"Well, Vikki, it seems that you have to share a dorm with Mr. Malfoy." He said, looking at my face to gauge my reaction.

"Are you serious?!" I asked, surprised. "We have to live together? No way." I said.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I know what he did, but it's the new rule."

"Well, it's stupid." I said, pouting.

"Will you stop that? You're 17 years old for crying out loud!!"

"Sorry. It works with mom." I said, smiling.

"It would. Johanna was always a softie."

"Okay, well good night I guess. See you tomorrow." I said, hugging him and walking to the very end of the hallway where a portrait hung on the wall by itself. I knocked on the frame and Draco pushed it open. "Hi." I said, not really looking at him.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." He said, moving so that I could walk in. "You're bedroom's right here across from mine." He showed me my separate room. "Good night." He said, kissing my forehead and closing his door.

This was the moment that I decided I would be 'the other girl.' I was no longer going to pretend that I was over him and that my feelings were gone. Pansy was going to learn what it felt like to fight a Becker. And lose.


	3. I Love You

okay, so finally, here is chapter 3. sorry for taking so long to update, i just have been really busy with getting ready for college and everything. also, i've been reading the Percy Jackson series, so it might be a little while longer before chapter 4. anyways, read and review so i know if i should continue to write or not. i'm not really sure about this story. :/

* * *

After Draco showed me my bedroom and shut his door, I shut mine too and changed into my pajamas. I then took my sketch pad out into our common room and began to draw the view of the landscape from our window. Our room was just high enough that you could see the bottoms of the trees and things, instead of not seeing anything.

Next thing I knew, I was being carried. I didn't really care though, since I was falling asleep again. When I fully awoke, I rolled over and looked at the clock on the table beside the bed. The clock read 3:00 AM. I began to stretch and then I felt someone beside me. "Draco?" I asked, groggily.

"Oh good, you're awake." He said, yawning. "You fell asleep while you were drawing and you looked cold, so I brought you in my room to try to help keep you warm. I hope you don't mind." He rolled up on his side to look at me and I rolled over to face him.

"No, I don't mind." I said, leaning up to kiss him. I could feel Draco be surprised at first, but then he gave in. We hadn't kissed like this in years. We were rolling all over the bed, me on top of him, him on top of him. It was amazing. I had missed this. And then he stopped.

"Vikki. . ."

"Shh, I know what I'm doing," I said as I began to kiss down his neck. "Draco, I love you."

Those four words were all it took for him to realize what I was getting at. Soon enough we were both naked and he was on top of me. "Vikki, are you sure this is what you want?" he asked as he slipped on a condom.

"Draco, I've wanted this since I was 14 and fell in love with you." I answered, running my hands up and down his arms.

"Good, that's all I needed to hear." He said as he slowly eased himself into my tight vagina. I cried out in surprise. "Did I hurt you?!" he asked immediately, getting ready to pull out.

"No, it just surprised me a little. I'm fine, keep going." I said. And he did. For the rest of the morning, he kept pushing himself deep inside of me making me moan with pleasure. When we were both finished and exhausted, we just laid together in his bed. "Wow." I said, leaning on him and kissing his nose.

"I know. I'm so glad I waited." He said, pulling me closer.

"Me too," I said. "What are you going to do about Pansy, though?"

"Leave her, of course. I have no feelings for her what-so-ever." He answered, running his fingers through my hair. I loved it when he did that, it calmed me down like nothing else would.

"What about your dad?" I asked, sitting up. His dad scared the shit out of me. Every time I've met him, he's given me the dirtiest looks imaginable.

"He can go fuck himself. I love you, and I always have." He replied with conviction. I knew he must have meant it, because whenever his voice sounded like this it was always the truth. His face was hardened in anger, so I kissed his lips, his nose, his forehead, and then his nose again and finally his lips.

"What if he kicks you out because of me?" I asked, sitting in his lap.

"Then I'll just get my own place and you can move in with me." He answered.

Just then I looked at the clock and it said 9:00 AM. "Holy shit! We've been at this for six hours!" I said, laughing.

"Well, I never knew I could go so many times in one sitting." He said, smiling. "Come on, I'll fix you some breakfast." He said, throwing me his boxers from last night as I threw on my tank top.

"What are you going to make me?" I asked, following him as he walked to his closet to get his uniform. I knew it was going to be extra delicious, because he had been practicing since he was a little boy.

"You'll see, it's a surprise." He said, grabbing my waist and kissing me.

I kissed him back and sat on the counter while he cooked my breakfast. "Babe, if you keep looking over my shoulder, it's not going to be a surprise." He said.

"Ugh, fine. I'll go get dresses then." I said, kissing his head and jumping off the counter.

"Keep the boxers, they look good on you." He said, smiling.

I laughed and changed into my uniform. "Oh, guess what I found yesterday. . ." I said, sitting at the table with our picture in my hand behind my skirt.

"What?" he asked, setting my chocolate French toast in front of me.

"The picture you drew for me in 4th year." I said, putting it on the table next to his plate.

"You still have this?" he asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Of course I do. It was the one thing of yours that I was allowed to keep." I answered truthfully."

"Sweetheart, you could have kept anything you wanted." He said, reaching across the table to hold my hand.

"All I wanted was your heart."

"You've always had it." He said. "I have regretted that day when I had to leave you. As I said before, it was the worst mistake of my life. It killed me everyday, seeing you with tears in your eyes whenever you saw me. But I won't let that happen ever again. I will never leave you. And that's a promise."

"What about Voldemort?" I asked quietly. Draco's family is highly involved in the Dark Arts, and the Dark Lord was really scary.

"He'll be dead soon, I can feel it." He replied, whispering. We didn't really talk about Voldemort very often, Draco was afraid that he could here us talking about him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes darling. And if I have to, I'll kill him myself." He said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Don't say those things!" I cried. "You'll be dead even before you have time to think of how you would go about it." Tears started forming in my eyes and I was afraid that they would fall. Draco hated it when I cried: Not because he didn't want me to be sad, but mostly because he knew it was his fault that I was crying.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to make you cry. It was just talk, I promise." He said, picking up the plates off the table and putting them in the sink.

"It's okay. Thanks for my breakfast. Let's get to class." I said.

"Okay, sounds good." He said as I heard water running.

"Oh, wait. I forgot, my mom gave me something. I'll be right back." I said, running into my bedroom.

"Vikki, come on! We don't have time, class starts in 15 minutes." Draco said, following me to the door.

"Fine, let's go." I said turning off my light and kissing his check.


	4. Being Together

hey guys, here's chapter 4. (: i hope you're still out there for this story. sorry it took so long, but i'm actually liking this one again, so i'll probably start updating this one more frequently. so, read and review. (: kthnks.

* * *

Draco and I walked to class hand-in-hand. I was afraid that Pansy would see us, so I was continually looking over my shoulder. We almost got away with it, until we turned the last corner and Pansy was waiting for Draco by the door. I instantly let go of his hand, since I really didn't need Pansy mad at me for something I'd actually done. Draco looked at me, and grabbed my hand again. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly. "I told you that this is what I want. It's better for her to find out now than if I was to tell her later, when we're alone. She'll take it better in public anyway."

I didn't say anything; I just looked at him and then at Pansy. She was smiling until she looked down and saw that our hands were clasped. As soon as she noticed them, her face changed and she was pissed. "What the fuck is this?!" she screamed at Draco, not even bothering to mention me or even motion in my direction. "How the fuck could you do this to me?! You're a piece of shit Draco, you know that?? A big piece of nasty shit!" she continued to scream. "How dare you!"

"Pansy, you knew that I didn't love you. You knew that I was still in love with Vikki, and I even told you this repeatedly when you would tell me that you loved me." Draco replied calmly. He looked at her, then looked at me and kissed me right in front of her. Of course she freaked out and went psycho. She started screaming and yelling and throwing stuff all over the place. "Pansy, you need to calm down. You're making a scene and you're making yourself look stupid." After that we walked into the classroom as Pansy stood outside the door looking dumb-founded.

"Draco, she's a crazy freak! She's probably going to try and kill you tonight or something." I whispered as we sat down. "She's going to like, try and come into our room and stab you while we're sleeping."

"Sweetheart, don't worry. We'll lock the portrait with that special lock that only the teachers can open if they really need to get a hold of us." Draco responded. "And if she does try anything, we can always talk to Professor Dumbledore about taking some sort of action against her." He kissed my forehead and then the rest of the class came in.

Professor Voleur came into the room in one of her ever-cute outfits. "Alright class, today we're going to learn zee rules of World Cup Quidditch." She said with a slight French accent. Madame Voleur moved to England with her kids after her husband died suddenly. She didn't really like to talk about it, and no one really felt the urge to ask about it.

"Madame Voleur," I started, "Why don't you first explain what World Cup Quidditch is? I know that Mr. Malfoy and I know, but I'm sure most of the other non-Quidditch players know what it is."

"Sank you, Miss Becker. Zhat is a most excellent suggestion." She said. Draco and I were pretty much teacher's pets when it came to the Hogwarts professors. They all loved us, and so we pretty much got to do whatever we wanted. We didn't even have afternoon classes! Its totally awesome being Head Boy and Girl.

After class, Draco and I began to walk to Charms. We walked hand-in-hand again and this time, Pansy wasn't anywhere near the classroom. "Good, maybe she won't bother us anymore." Draco said as he shook Professor Flitwick's hand. "Professor." He said, smiling. God, Draco was so cute. He always knew just how to make the Professors love him. "Come on baby, let's go." He whispered to me, taking my waist and leading me into the classroom.

We sat in the front and waited for everyone else to come in so Professor Flitwick could start class. Draco and I sat in the back of the room so that we could hold hands under the table. The professors normally didn't care if kids held hands during class, but we just wanted to be good examples for the other students.

Charms was boring, of course. The only reason I even took Charms was to be near Draco. He didn't know that of course, I had just told him that we were both going for the same kind of job. He would have to have guessed by now that it was usually just his company I craved. But after last night, I'm sure it won't just be his company that I crave.

Next we had Advanced Potions with Professor Snape. We walked to the dungeons quietly, me still brooding over what a freak Pansy was. I looked over at Draco and saw him frowning. "Babe, what's wrong?" I asked as we stood outside the door to the Potions classroom. "You seem really quiet."

"What? Oh, nothing love. I'm fine, really." He said, kissing my forehead. I would get to the bottom of this later tonight. "Come on, I think we're the only two in this one as well as Advanced Transfiguration." We walked into the classroom and waited for Snape.

"Vikki, how's your mom?" he asked as he came into the room. Snape wasn't a bad guy, although a lot of people thought he was since he was always taking points away from those whiney Gryffindor's. Maybe if the Gryffindor's weren't a bunch of little whiney bitches, Sev wouldn't have to take away points!

"Fine as always, Sev." I replied, smiling. "She's still waiting for her birthday phone call, actually." And she was. Sev always called my mom on her birthday, every year and then he would even send cards and chocolates. At least he's done more for her than my dad ever has.

"Oh, damn." Sev said. "I was going to call her this morning. Did she get my chocolate? And yours too??" he asked. Yeah, he sent me stuff too. I liked Sev; I wouldn't even mind if he became my father. At least then mom wouldn't have to dabble in the non-magical side of things anymore.

"Yeah, they're in the fridge at home." I said, smiling. "Mom really enjoys the lemon and caramel filled ones, by the way. I like the cherry cordials."

"I'll remember that." Sev replied smiling. "Alright, you guys know what; let's not even have class today. I don't really feel like doing anything. Vik, I'm going to go call your mom. Is she at work today, since its Monday?"

"No, she only works on the weekends now." I responded as Draco and I collected up our things. "She got a promotion." I said. My mom was a chef with a really fancy restaurant. Well, head chef now, even without her magic.

"Oh, well good." Sev said, smiling. "I'll have to congratulate her then." He left the classroom and Draco finished collecting our stuff up.


	5. Popping the Question

okay, so here's chapter 5. (: i really hoe you like it, because i really do. (: (: so, read and review! kthnks.

* * *

After Draco finished collecting our things, we stopped at the dorm, dropped our stuff off, and then walked up to the Ground Floor. "Hey babe, can we go see Tara and Jason? I'd like them to know about us. I have to show Tara she was right."

"Yeah, that's fine." He said, kissing my forehead and intertwining his fingers with mine. Draco didn't really much care for Jason, but he absolutely loved Tara. He and Tee had been best friends while we were together, but she absolutely hated him now. And who could blame her?

Anyway, I would have to show them that Tee had been right. Third Year, Tee had absolutely loved Trelawney's Divination class, and had pretty much become an expert on telling the future now. Alright, she was just a little over being an expert. "Are you sure?" I asked Draco, stopping in the middle of the entrance way. "I could just tell Tee later. It's actually not a big deal."

"I want to do whatever you want to do." He answered, knowing that an answer like this would upset me. He thought I was cute when I was upset. "But, I would actually prefer if we could just tell her later. She's probably busy in class right now."

"Oh, right." I said, smiling. "Good thinking." I kissed his nose and we walked back to our dorm. "I'm hungry." I said as we snuggled on the couch. "Will you make me something?"

"Do you want something now, or can it wait a while?" he asked, slyly.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" I responded just as slyly. Like I didn't know what he had in mind; I was actually thinking the same thing. Being so close to him like this always made me go crazy. It was like he was a drug to me.

"Oh, I think you know." He finally answered, smiling. "Why don't we take this conversation into the bedroom . . .?"

"Alright, but I get bottom." I said, getting off the couch and sprinting into the bedroom. I had forgotten how fast Draco was as he caught up to me. He winked and then jumped on the bed. "Babe, I called it!" I said, laughing and jumping on top of him. We used to do this all the time in his guest house. Well, except the having sex part.

"I know you called it, but I got here first." Draco said as he unbuttoned his shirt. God, he was gorgeous. How did I ever let go of this man in the first place? "This is how it works, since we're in my bedroom."

"Well, what if I were to get up and go to my bedroom?" I asked, acting like I was getting off the bed to head to my room.

"Wait, don't!" Draco said, grabbing my waist. "I guess, if you really want to, you can have the bottom." He said, flipping us over so that now he was above me. He removed his shirt and I sat up on my elbows. "Are you ready?"

"Do I look ready?" I asked, motioning for him to look; to see that I was still fully clothed.

"Well, what are your clothes still doing on? Haven't you learned how to take them off?" he asked, kissing my head as he slipped my shirt off. "There, that's a little better." He whispered, lightly kissing my neck.

I closed my eyes and all the memories of the other times we'd done this came rushing back. There was even that time his mom almost caught us. That was a good day. "Well, if I'm a little better, why are your pants still on?" I asked, unbuttoning and unzipping them. "Alright, take them off." I ordered, pulling them down a little.

"I'm getting there." He said, smiling his gentle smile. He normally was the first one naked, and the first one dressed. I could never grasp the concept of getting re-dressed just as fast as I undressed. He always made fun of me for it too.

"Faster!" I said, tickling him. He loved when I tickled him, although he says he hates it. "Come on baby, I'm still hungry too. Don't forget."

"I know you're hungry. Just calm down a minute, love." He said. Alright, this was getting weird. Draco never tried to slow down taking off his clothes for me. What was going on? Was he afraid Pansy was going to come in any minute and find us? Well, so what if she did. I mean, after all, Draco and I are together now. And he did tell her that he loved me. Countless times, apparently. "There's actually something I wanted to ask you first."

"Okay. You know you can ask me anything." I responded, slipping out from underneath him. "Oh, wait. Can I go get that box my mom gave me? I'll be right back." I said, suddenly remembering the box.

"Yes, but bring it in here to open it." He said, sliding off the bed and taking his pants off. "I'll wait right here."

I left his room and went across the hall to mine. I picked up the box from my desk and carried it back over to his room. "Okay, ready?" I asked, sitting on the bed. "Wait, hold on." I said. I stood back up and took my skirt off. I wanted to be just as naked as he was. "Alright."

"Wait, let me hold it while you untie the bow." He said, taking the box from my hands. I began to untie the bow on top and then Draco began to open the box. "Viktoria Johanna Becker, will you marry me?"


	6. Getting Engaged

hey everyone. (: here's chapter 6. it's kind of short, but thats because i'm kind of depressed right now. :/ sorry. just read and review so that i can have something to make me smile. kthnks.

* * *

I sat on the side of the bed stunned. "What?" I asked, thinking this all a dream. There was no way that Draco just asked me to marry him, no way. He was never one for a commitment, even with me. "What did you just ask me?"

"Vikki, I asked you to marry me." He said, looking hurt. Fuck, now he wasn't going to want to be with me. I couldn't even answer a serious question. "Are you listening?" he asked, sitting beside me, holding the ring near the floor.

"Yes." I said, looking him straight in the eyes. I knew this was what I wanted. I wanted to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy. "Yes." I said again.

"Yes?" he asked, "Really?" he began smiling and beaming. I knew this was what he wanted too. "Honest and true?"

"Yes Draco, honest and true." I said, smiling as well. "But how did my mother know I was going to need an engagement ring?" I asked, kissing his nose.

"Well, your mother and father went with me to pick out the ring. I told them that I was going to dump Pansy and I was going to do everything in my power to get you back. Your mother was actually very happy when I asked them both for permission to marry you."

"You asked for permission?" I asked, lying down in the bed and slipping the gorgeous emerald ring on my left ring finger.

"Well, yeah." He said, slipping of his boxers, my panties, and positioning himself above me. "You knew I was old-fashioned like that. I had to ask for permission."

"If you're so old fashioned, why are we getting ready to do this again?" I asked as he began to slide himself inside me. I took a sharp inhale of breath and sighed.

"Because you know that this is what we want." He answered, smiling as he slowly pushed himself in and out of me. "This is what we've always wanted." I knew he was right, because I had told him before he broke up with me 4th year.

"I love you." I said, as he began to go faster. This time we didn't go as long, since neither of us had the time; we would save that for tonight when we had all night to be together like this.

"I love you too." He whispered as he finished. I could feel him pulsing inside of me and all I could do was smile. "You are my everything." He said as he layed next to me. He took my hand and then rolled me over so that my head was on his chest.

"You're my everything too." I said, kissing his chest. We just layed there like that together for about an hour before we had to get up for lunch. "Alright, can I sit with Tee and Jason at lunch? I want to show off my ring. It's so much better than Tee's." I said, looking up into his face.

He kissed my nose and laughed. "Of course; I'll sit with you, if that's alright." He said holding me closer. "I should probably be there when Tee finds out that your man is a big spender. I also would like to tell her I'm sorry." He was the sweetest boy I had ever met. He was the only boyfriend that would say he needed to apologize to one of my friends.

"That's fine darling, I would want nothing else." I said. "Now get me my clothes, I hate being naked. And we have to go get lunch still."

"Alright, I'm getting there." He said, laughing and throwing my clothes to me.


	7. Getting Caught

hey loves. (: it's been a while since i've updated, but i'm back! haha. so, read and review. i hope you like it! Pansy comes back for a short time, even though she's dumb. haha.

* * *

Draco and I got redressed, and we walked down to the Great Hall hand-in-hand, which was how we always walked now. This time though, it felt different. Not that it actually was any different, but just the fact that this was the first time we walked through the halls as fiancé's and not just boyfriend and girlfriend; this was the third best feeling in the world. After the way I felt the first time Draco told me he loved me, and the first time we'd had sex.

As we neared the Great Hall, he moved his hand from mine and put it on my waist. "You are my everything." He whispered to me over the murmur of the other kids in the Great Hall. I looked at him and smiled. He returned my smile and squeezed my waist.

We walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down across from Tara and Jason. Tara smiled as we sat down and whispered something to Jay that sounded like ". . . told you it was true." She looked at me and winked and then looked at Draco. "Well?" she asked, "You think you deserve my Vikki after all you've done to her?"

"Wait, before you start playing the Godfather Tara." Draco said, chuckling. "I would just like to apologize, and to say thank you. I would like to first apologize, to all of you," he said, glancing at me. "I have been a dumbass, trying to always please my father and Voldemort before trying to please myself. Well no more of trying to please anyone but me." He finished. Tara just looked at him and then at me. Before she could say anything, Draco started again. "And now I would like to say thank you. Thank you so much for picking Vikki up when I broke her, and getting her to be _my_ Vikki again." He smiled and kissed my hand. "I was never happier than I am now. Being with Vikki is everything I've ever wanted."

Tara and Jason just stared at him. And then Tara did something that I would never have imagined she'd do. She got up, walked around the end of the table, and hugged Draco. Jason was just as stunned as I was, and the two of us just sat there, staring at the scene before us. Tara let go of Draco and she had tears in the corner of her eyes. "Thank you," was all she said. She sat back down across from us, and grabbed Jason's hand. He looked at her, but she just shook her head. And then she noticed my left hand that was sitting on the table. "Oh my god." She said.

I just smiled. "We're engaged." I said, not sure that they needed the conformation. "It's a _real emerald_." Tara began smiling too, and then Draco smiled, and then finally Jason as he caught up with Tara's glance. "Apparently, Mr. Malfoy here decided to ask my parents for permission _before_ we were even back together." I began laughing.

"Jason was in on it too. . ." Draco said, looking at Jason. "He was the one who helped me pick it out. He still had your drawings that you had, and he brought then along when we went shopping. And then I took it home to your parents, and your mother said that this was your grandmother's ring, but that it had been stolen before you were born."

"Really?" I whispered, looking at my ring again. "Mom had only told me stories about it that my father had told her." My three friends looked at me. "I'm fine." I said, looking back at them. "I'm just shocked that my father's favorite piece of his mother's jewelry found its way back into the family."

And with that we all started laughing. We sat there for the rest of lunch eating and laughing, Draco and I happier than we had been since 4th year. This was the start of a new chapter in our lives, and I couldn't believe that I was going to get to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

After lunch, Draco and I walked back to our dorm. "Well, love, we have the whole afternoon until dinner, what would you like to do?" he asked, smiling and goosing my behind.

"Oh, babe, I think you know." I said, smiling and kissing his neck. We stopped in the hallway and he pushed me up against the wall. We were making out so passionately that we didn't even notice when Pansy turned the corner and saw us.

"What the hell Draco, you can't even keep it in the bedroom anymore?" she said as she practically ran down the hallway at us. "God, you make me sick."

Draco didn't move his arms from their positions on the wall beside me, and didn't take me down from the wall where I was sitting, since I had my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. "Fuck you, Parkinson. You're just a jealous bitch who can't deal with the fact that I was never in love with you. Haven't you heard yet, Viktoria and I are engaged! We're getting married, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

Pansy just looked at him. "Is that some kind of sick joke to make up for your sex in the hallway? Is that supposed to make this better?" Her eyes glanced to my left hand behind his neck and saw my ring. "Whatever, I'm still telling the Headmaster. I mean, you're the Heads for fuck's sake. Aren't you supposed to be setting an example or something?" She ran back down the hallway toward the headmaster's office.

"Draco, what will he do to us?" I asked quietly, trying to dislodge myself from our position. I had never before been afraid of something the headmaster would do if he found us like this.

"He won't do anything. He's away this week. Sev is in charge and he'll understand. He knows how we feel about each other, and well, he also knows that we're engaged. I told him yesterday." Draco smiled sheepishly. "I thought he could just go ahead and tell your mom, since I knew that you were definitely going to say yes."

"Aww, baby." I said, smiling. I began to kiss him again but he pulled away. "What?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"Well, maybe we _should_ take this to the bedroom." He replied his smile wide and his eyes full of passion. He didn't even wait for my answer, he just began running with me attached to his front all the way to our dorm room. As soon as we were in the dorm he began kissing me again. "Or maybe just the living room." He whispered, as a blanket and pillows flew out of the bedroom and onto the floor. He set me down and began to undress me and himself as well.

As soon as we were undressed, we were making love all afternoon. With little whispers like "I love you" and "You will always be my everything" being the only conversation we had, we were feeling pretty worn out by dinner.

We had fallen asleep on the floor, Draco still inside me, covered by the comforter from my bedroom. I woke up, and got up so that I could go to the bathroom. I slowly lifted myself so that I wouldn't hurt Draco and as soon as he slipped out he woke up. "What are you doing?" he asked, groggily.

"I'm just going to the bathroom. But you'll have to get up soon anyway, it's almost time for dinner." I whispered, draping his shirt over me. "I invited Tee and Jay up for dinner, so get dressed." I joked, kissing down his neck.

"Hmmm, 5 more minutes." He said, rolling over and pulling the comforter tighter around himself. "Then I'll get up and we can make love once more."

"Aren't you worn out yet?" I asked, laughing. "I'm sure you've cum more today than you have in your whole life. Besides, I'm a little sore. We can get pretty rough."

"Mmm, fine. I'll get up and get dressed, Tee and Jay will come for dinner, and then after dinner we'll make love all night."

"Maybe not **all** night, but yeah, we can make love after dinner." I said, laughing. "Now get up! They'll be here any minute, and you need to put your suit on. It's a fancy dinner party."

"Ughh, fine." He said, getting up and sweeping me off my feet. "Have I told you that I love you?"

"Yes, love. Many times." I said, giggling. "Now put me down, I have to pee! And I have to get dressed!" He set me down, kissed my forehead, and then put his boxers back on. "I love you!" I yelled after him.

"And I, you darling." He called back over his shoulder.


End file.
